


Draco's return

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is a short story about Draco's return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's return

Then again, the young dragon had just tattered up a beautiful round table with a former marvelous fabric in Queen Kara’s room. It was only reasonable the young dragon would go to his birthplace; the cave where his father had resided in before, the one where Bowen met Draco for the 2nd time after 12 years. The Young Dragon had flown off in pain, apparently from ‘teething’ and something along the lines of ‘growing pains’. Bowen had never raised a dragon before.

“We should have consulted the monks to raise him.” Bowen muttered to himself, getting off his horse.

Just to think it had been a year since Draco’s death.

“Ah ha.” Bowen said, seeing the slouching young dragon looking down at the water.

Young Dragons were easy to predict where they would go; no surprise.

"Kara's forgiven you." Bowen said as the young dragon is gazing at the water. "Come on, young one." The Young dragon turns his head away from the water a bit lowering it that Bowen could see the horns sticking out. "We, people,know how it feels." Bowen pats on his chest. "We have the teething in the beginning of our lives--"

   The young Dragon raises his head up revealing his mighty matured face. It was the face that only Draco would wear that signified his age, his wiseness, and his character.Bowen could see the pride and respect on Draco’s young matured face. All those parts that made him admirable seemed welcoming for Bowen.

"But not me." Draco said, patting on the stone.

   Bowen approached the dragon like some-one had declared his apprentice had been resurrected. It had been fairly a year since he had discovered the egg with Kara. A year. His boots made some rocks drift away into a collection of twigs.

"You're back." Bowen said.

"Regrettably." Draco adds.

"Your star. . . It's still there." Bowen said. "It's been there for the past year."

"I've been resurrected, boy." Draco said. "It doesn't occur to you we dragons can keep our places, even after resurrection." He spits out a white streak of ice into the water. "And there is a darkness coming. It is coming here. When the two tailed comet arrives."

Draco spreads his wings out that were dotted in blackness.

"You're back." Bowen said standing to Draco's side. He pats on the hard rough scales. How he missed the old last dragon. "And we're not lose the last dragon; again."

"And the darkness doesn't worry you?" Draco asks, concerned.

   Bowen slides his hand down Draco's side.

"It does." Bowen said. "But we'll be there when it happens."

“Twenty years.” Draco said. “You won’t be around by then.”

“Hah!” Bowen said. “We can wait that long.”

“I can, but you can’t.” Draco reminds him.

Bowen laughs at Draco’s neatly worded point.

“Come to the castle with me.” Bowen said. “It’s the one we had sieged on.”

“No.” Draco replied. “Dark memories are tied to it.”

“What’s the last you remember?” Bowen asks.

Draco lowers his head.

“You killing me, and joining the stars.” Draco lifts his head up. “And then I wake up here.”

“Draco, you should see the statue we have up for you.” Bowen said. For once, Draco smiled at that news. “We have gold in the shape of dragons, gardens in the shape of dragons, and a mission to bring the Dragon Population back to life.”

“And how would you do this?” Draco asks.

“There’s bound to be Dragons where I haven’t gone.” Bowen said, shaking his index finger.

Draco’s demeanor changed to that of a reassured Dragon.

“I’ll come.” Draco said. “How about flight on the horse?”

We see a glint in Bowens eye.

“Sure.” Bowen said. “Just like old times.”


End file.
